The Burdens of a Lioness
by saiyanwizard
Summary: Minerva McGonagall is scared, stressed, and exhausted when she returns from St. Mungo’s. It’s up to Albus Dumbledore to help her recover. The most ADMM I’ve ever written in my life. Hopefully not enough to make non ADMMers puke!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Minerva McGonagall is scared, stressed, and exhausted when she returns from St. Mungo's. It's up to Albus Dumbledore to help her recover. The most ADMM I've ever written in my life (but not enough to make you non-ADMMers puke…hopefully)! Contains no slash.

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters, places, and other magical objects belong to J.K. Rowling. It's not mine, sorry.

Hey guys, I'm back!

A lot of readers have requested that I write a story with more ADMM. As you may recall, _The Easter Holiday_ had some good ADMM in it, but it concentrated more on Severus Snape. So for all you folks that wanted more of the headmaster and the Transfigurations teacher, here you go!

Sorry chapter 1 is kinda short; it took me forever to write! I was trying to finish up _The Easter Holiday_ while I was writing this, and I was also starting _Before the Order_ (please check it out!), so all my thoughts were in a big messy pile in my brain! Now all the information in my cranium is finally put in neat little filing cabinets and is a little easier for me to access (there's probably 23,457 some odd filing cabinets), so it will hopefully be easier to deliver a good story to you readers.

Hope you all enjoy this, and I would really appreciate reviews!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 1: I'm Here

Minerva McGonagall stroked the right side of the portrait of a sphinx that hung in her private quarters. The picture shuddered and stretched into a smooth oak door. Twisting the handle, she opened the door and stepped into a large bedroom, decorated in a deep red with gold.

The Transfigurations teacher smiled. This room was a very special place for her. Hogwarts was filled with various secret passageways and hidden rooms that were created by the founders, but her husband, Albus Dumbledore, had added this room to the castle forty years ago just for them. Due to uprisings caused by Dark wizards, the two had decided to keep their marriage a secret. The Transfigurations teacher had therefore remained as Minerva McGonagall, but that did not make their love for each other any less. Those that did know about their marriage agreed that they were made for each other.

McGonagall heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. _He must still be in the shower, _she thought. The Transfigurations teacher shut the door quietly behind herself and walked over to the bed. She took off her dressing gown and hung it over a chair. The witch slipped under the covers but remained in a sitting position, wrapping her arms around her knees. It was nice to be back after having to stay in a stark white room at St. Mungo's.

McGonagall sighed. The wizarding world now had to face another war. She hated wars. So many lives were at risk. So many lives were lost. The first war had been devastating enough. Marlene McKinnon. Benjy Fenwick. Caradoc Dearborn. Dorcas Meadowes. The Bones. The Longbottoms. The Prewetts. The Potters. All tragically lost, many at an early age. This war was barely in full swing, and lives had already been lost. Cedric Diggory. Bertha Jorkins. Broderick Bode. _Sirius Black…_

The Transfigurations teacher was so engrossed in her thoughts, she did not even notice that she was crying. She tried to wipe away her tears when she realized her cheeks were stained with them, but that only caused them to flow more rapidly. It was not long before she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Minerva, what's wrong?"

Dumbledore, dressed in midnight blue pajamas, had put his hand on McGonagall's shoulder and was looking at his wife with concerned eyes.

"I…I…I don't know. I just st-started crying. I – "

"Shhhh, it's all right, love. You don't have to say any more. I'm here."

The headmaster enveloped the shaking witch in a strong embrace, whispering words of comfort into her ear. The Transfigurations teacher clung to her husband tightly, afraid to let go.

"I'm so sorry, Albus," she said, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her nightgown. "I guess it's just this war, and I worry about the students' safety, and your safety, and I'm…I'm just – "

"You're what, love?" asked Dumbledore softly.

"Oh, Albus, I'm not strong enough!" she cried, burying her face in his shoulder again. "I can't deal with this war; it's too much for me! I feel so weak, and I only get in the way – "

"Stop right there, Minerva," said the headmaster sternly. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and brought her up slowly. "Don't you _ever_ say that you are weak! You and I both know that that's far from the case."

"But I couldn't even stop Dolores from attacking Hagrid," whimpered McGonagall.

"Minerva, they outnumbered you; they played dirty against an innocent person. That's the only reason they were able to hurt you. You are the strongest woman I've ever met," said Dumbledore, pulling her back into his arms. "And about you getting in the way," he whispered in her ear, "you've never gotten in the way. In fact, you are all that keeps me sane sometimes. I could not survive without you. I could not have defeated Grindelwald without you, and I cannot hope to help defeat Voldemort without you by my side. I was so worried when I heard what she had done to you; I don't know what I would do if something else happened to you."

"I'll always be here, Albus," she whispered.

"I'm glad," he said as he began to rub her back.

They both sat in comfortable silence on the bed, savoring each other's company. The headmaster glanced down at his wife and saw that her eyes were beginning to droop. "You must be tired."

The Transfigurations teacher closed her eyes. "A little."

Dumbledore and McGonagall slid completely under the blankets. "Rest now, love. I won't leave you." Dumbledore gently kissed the top of her forehead.

"Oh, Albus, I missed you so much," said the Transfigurations teacher, a few more tears streaming down her face.

The headmaster gently wiped away her tears with his thumb. "I missed you too, love. Don't cry, Minerva."

"I'm sorry, Albus," she whispered, snuggling into his beard. "I'm just so tired. Thank you, though; for being here."

"There's no need for thanks, my love; I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be than with you."

McGonagall smiled. "What would I do without you?"

"I could ask myself the same question," said Dumbledore, stroking her hair.

"Good night, Albus, and thank you, for being the wonderful man that you are."

"Sleep well, Minerva," he said, kissing her forehead again. "Merlin knows we could both do with some rest." The witch and wizard cuddled closer to each other before they were both whisked off to dreamland.

Please Review! It makes my day to read what you guys have to say!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** As some of my friends would say, "I no own um, bra. It's all Rowling's one, cuz!" In English, the previous statement reads, "I don't own it (Harry Potter). It all belongs to J.K. Rowling." Yeah, I know that was retarded. Oh well…

_**Comments**_

**Quill of Minerva:** Thanks! After all this time, I've gotten my butt in gear and written a _real_ ADMM story! FINALLY! Thanks for your review!

**TartanLioness:** Too lazy to sign in, huh? I love it, Cammie! More fluffiness is to come, never fear!

**Melissa:** You think this is cute? Great! I'm really glad. Thanks for reviewing!

**Alesia G:** You're right; it _is_ going to be good! I will personally see to it that this story gives you readers all the ADMM it can! Thanks for your support!

**Angeldust-aka-Evilwoman:** "Wow! Update!" Possibly the shortest review I've ever gotten, but concise and to the point :). Here's your update!

**Yikes:** Please do not take offense to this, but question…when did I say I didn't like slash? I admit that I'm not partial to it, but you make it sound like I've never read a slash story in my life, which I have (although I will admit they are in the minority). Despite how rude you are, no, it is not too much to ask me to not put a "no slash" warning in every one of my story summaries. I have taken them off all my summaries except _Before the Order_. Oh, and for your information, labeling a non-slash story with "no slash" in the summary IS NOT a violation of FFN guidelines. It is a violation to not give a proper rating for a story, but it's definitely not a violation to _properly_ rate a story. And sometimes there _is_ a need to specify that a story does not contain slash. Just like how you said that there are those who like reading slash, there are also those who don't and appreciate being told that they can read a story without having to check it for slash (because there are some authors that don't label and choose to reveal the slash at the middle or the end of a story without giving any hints of it at the beginning). Now that I have complied with you by removing the "no slash" label from seven of my eight stories, I'd appreciate it if you dropped the blaspheme and the foul language from any future reviews. Thanks!

**ginger newts: **Don't worry; you won't have to wait too long for updates for this story. I know I made many people wait while I was writing _The Easter Holiday_, but now that summer's here, schoolwork isn't in my way, and I can update more frequently! Yay!

**alix33:** I never thought of Albus and Minerva as a couple at first, either. But I started reading some really good ADMM stories, and it didn't seem weird to have them as a couple at all!

**Giddyupgal:** Yeah, **Yikes** did go over the top a _little bit_, but I've addressed it (as you can see). I'm pretty sure that cursing is allowed in a story (although I try to refrain from using swearing as much as possible), but I would think that it should be against FFN regulations to use rude and vulgar language (like the dreaded, inappropriate "F-word") in a review. Anyway, I'll be sure to write lots more, so get ready!

**Kay:** Thank you for your wonderful review. Sorry I couldn't ignore the creep below (I guess I take pleasure in proving **Yikes** wrong :p). I don't like to read slash, either (slash stories that I have read are all short one-shots that only imply slash for the most part). Anyway, I'm thankful that there are readers like you that appreciate my work!

**Girl from iceland:** Wow, I think you were the first person to compliment me on my sentences. Thanks a lot!

**sazzlerazzle:** I love ADMM, too! Here's some more, and thanks for your review!

**kidarock:** Don't worry, Bex; there's more. Oh, yes, there's more…thanks for reviewing!

**Always Hopeful: **Thanks for your kind words and your review!

Hey guys, thanks for your overwhelming kindness in your reviews! I was so happy to see that you all are looking forward to the next chapters! Also, thanks to all those who reviewed _The Easter Holiday._

I was going to call this chapter "Illness," but I decided to save it for chapter three, so I guess I just kinda sorta hinted to you what's going to happen next…

I apologize to anyone that was offended by anything I said to **Yikes**. I repeat: I don't hate homosexuals or slash authors…it's just not my writing style, that's all.

Just as a kind of random topic, I started a very small collection of Chocolate Frog cards. I've only got six: Beaumont Marjoribanks, Cornelius Agrippa, Gifford Ollerton, Gwenog Jones, Helga Hufflepuff, and Quong Po (I had Hufflepuff when I bought _The Order of the Phoenix_, though). Anyone else collecting?

Anyway, on to chapter two! Enjoy!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 2: Ten Forty-Seven

Minerva McGonagall felt warm. And it felt _so_ nice. She wiggled closer to source of the warmth, sighing happily. A small smile graced her features. The Transfigurations teacher felt a hand begin to gently stroke her hair. "Did you have a good sleep, Minerva?"

McGonagall opened her eyes to find the brilliant blue orbs of Albus Dumbledore staring back at her. Closing her eyes, she snuggled into his beard. "Mmmhmm."

The headmaster chuckled. "And are you planning on going back to sleep?"

"Maybe. Depends on what time it is."

Dumbledore glanced at the clock. "It's ten forty-seven."

"What!" said the Transfigurations teacher, her eyes snapping open. "I have to get up now, then."

She sat up abruptly, attempting to get out of bed, but was stopped by her husband. "Why do you have to get up now, love?"

"Because I've never slept in past nine in my entire _life_!"

"Relax, Minerva; the world will not come crashing down just because you've slept in a little," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Besides it's summer. We're not really on a schedule right now."

A thought ran across McGonagall's mind. "You were awake before me, weren't you?"

The headmaster smiled. "Maybe I was."

"Why didn't you wake me up, then?"

"You were just so cute, love, and I couldn't bear to wake you from your slumber. A little rest and relaxation never hurt anyone, Minerva."

"What if I wanted to start on next year's lesson plan?" she whispered, resting her head on his chest.

"I'd prefer if you didn't."

"I know."

Dumbledore brushed a few strands of the Transfigurations teacher's black hair behind her ear. "Are you up for breakfast, love?"

"I should say not; I haven't even gotten out of bed yet."

"No matter. We'll just have breakfast brought to us, then, shall we? Oh Dobby!"

The house-elf appeared with a small _pop._ "Good morning, Professor Dumbledore, sir! And Professor McGonagall!" he said, bowing deeply so that his long, pointed nose grazed the bed sheets. "What can Dobby be doing for yous?"

"Could you bring us some breakfast, Dobby?"

"Of course! Right away, Headmaster Dumbledore, sir!" The house-elf disappeared with another small _pop_.

"We really should get out of bed, Albus," said McGonagall, looking up into his bright blue eyes with a mock-pleading look. "Please?"

"I'm sorry, love, but I cannot let you do that. I have to go sort some things out at the Ministry after lunch, and I want you all to myself this morning."

"Selfish, aren't we?" she said, smiling.

"Perhaps, but it's not every man's fortune to have the honor of marrying a beautiful, intelligent woman like yourself," said the headmaster, kissing the top of her head.

"Dobby is being back, Professors!" said the house-elf, popping into the room. "Fruits, toast, and juice from the kitchens," he said as a tray loaded with breakfast floated behind him.

"Thank you, Dobby," said Dumbledore, eying the mountain of food.

"Please be letting me know if you are needing anything else!" squeaked the house-elf, bowing deeply before he disappeared.

"Albus," said the Transfigurations teacher, looking at the food, "we're not really going to eat all of that, are we?"

"Oh, I don't think the house-elves will mind if we have some of this sent down to the Owlery," said the headmaster, spreading jam on a piece of toast.

"Okay," she said, picking out some strawberries from the bowl of fruit.

They ate in relative silence, savoring the food and enjoying each other's company. Then McGonagall noticed that her husband was staring at her. "What?"

"Oh, nothing dear. I was just admiring how daintily you eat."

The Transfigurations teacher smiled. "And you find that…amusing? Sweet? Girly?"

"Try cute," he said, taking her hands in his, placing a kiss on each one. The Transfigurations teacher blushed furiously as Dumbledore brushed his lips against hers.

"So, how long will you be at the Ministry?" asked McGonagall, resting her head against his shoulder.

"For a few hours. You know how chaotic it is for them right now with all the talks of needing a new Minister of Magic. But I'll try to get back a soon as possible."

"Don't rush on account of me."

"Why Minerva, there's no one in the world I would rush for more than you," he said, stroking her hair.

"Thank you, Albus," she said, kissing him gently. "It means a lot to me."

"Of course, my dear," he said, returning her tender kiss.

"Now, love, am I allowed to get out of bed and dress?"

"Of course, my dear Minerva. You just have to promise me one thing."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"A game of chess."

The Transfigurations teacher smiled. "Anything for you, Albus. Anything for you."

---------------

And that's chapter two! So, how was it? Please let me know, and stay tuned for chapter three!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Hey, I don't make any money off writing this story, and I don't own Harry Potter! Who do you think I am, J.K. Rowling?

_**Comments**_

**TabbyMin: **You love it! YAY (does a happy dance)! And I will keep it coming, never fear! Thank you for your review!

**excessivelyperky:** Nice and mushy, you say? Well, great! At least it's not a bad kind of mushy! And you're right, we need to throw some rocks and shake up this plot:) Thanks for reviewing!

**Quill of Minerva: **Don't worry, I usually have girly eating habits, too (unless there's no one around and I'm really, _really_ hungry). Thanks for your support!

**sazzlerazzle: **Am I planning on writing any more ADMM stories in the future? It's quite possible. I was thinking of putting out another one after I finish this story, and I may very well put out a story as a sequel to _The Easter Holiday._ We'll see how it goes. There may be some characters that pop into this story every once in a while (like Severus and maybe Remus), but I'm going to try to stick with just Albus and Minerva for the most part…

**DamesFan: **Glad you're looking forward to more, and thanks for all your support!

**Alesia G: **Thanks for your kind words! Banter between Albus and Minerva is rather difficult to come up with, isn't it? I'll be sure to keep it coming. Thanks for reviewing!

**MMrulz4eva: **Yay for cuteness! Here's your update, and thanks for your review!

**alix33:** Yes, a chess match between Albus and Minerva would be very fun to watch! I wouldn't say that Minerva is _loads_ brighter than Albus, just that Albus' desire to see Harry happy clouds his judgment sometimes. But I will say this: if those two played a game of chess (I might put this in my story), I believe that Minerva would win!

**JKMcGonagall:** Yes, it's not easy to create banter between Albus and Minerva! At least for me it isn't. I'm a perfectionist (I think it comes with being a dancer), so it's gotta be _just right_ in order for me to post it. I'll keep my eye out for your little plot bunny (please let me know)! You're cats must be really cute :). Thanks for your continued support in both _The Burdens of a Lioness _and _Before the Order!_

**Always Hopeful: **Will something horrible happen? Well, I can't promise sunny skies, but it won't be too bad. No one is gonna DIE or face a LIFE-THREATENING ILLNESS or anything like that; but someone will get very…oops, I almost let it slip! Anyway, read this chapter to find out more, and thanks for your review!

**Melissa: **Thanks for reviewing, and here's your update!

Hey guys!

Thank you _so much_ to all those that reviewed! I just love hearing from you all! Thanks to those that are giving me ideas for future chapters; it really helps!

Anyway, now for chapter three!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 3: Illness

"I'll be heading off now, love," said Albus Dumbledore, walking through the passageway from their room to his wife's private quarters. His eyes were met by the beautiful green gaze of Minerva McGonagall. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he said, kissing her gently.

"Don't rush too much."

"My dear Minerva, are you trying to get rid of me," said the headmaster, putting his hands on his hips.

"Of course not, love!" said the Transfigurations teacher, setting aside her book and standing up. "In that case, hurry and get back!" She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

"I see you're still tired."

"A bit."

"Well, rest up, love. I don't want you to get sick."

"I will."

Dumbledore planted another tender kiss on her lips. "I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting," said McGonagall, sitting back down on the couch and picking up her book. She sighed as she heard the door snap shut. "Please hurry back, Albus," she whispered.

……………………

The large oak front doors of Hogwarts burst open to admit its headmaster. He strode quickly through the entrance hall. As the doors shut, the few rays of the sunset's light that streaked the stone floor were wiped away. Dumbledore sped through the corridors and did not slow until he reached his office. Giving the password quickly ("ice mice"), he raced up the spiraling stone steps and swept through his office and private quarters. The headmaster stroked the side of the painting of a phoenix that hung in his rooms and watched it stretch into a smooth oak door. Dumbledore swung the door open and entered. Seeing no sign of his wife in their quarters, he opened the door on the opposite side of the room and walked into the Transfigurations teacher's lodgings.

It was rather dark; the fireplace had burnt low, and the faint glow of the last glimpses of sunlight did little to brighten the room. At first, the headmaster thought that his wife had left her rooms, but he suddenly became aware of a rather shaky breathing. Whoever it was, they were shivering.

Dumbledore walked slowly towards the noise and spotted a small lump on the couch. Pulling out his wand, he flicked it and relit the fire. The smile that graced his face briefly disappeared behind a mask of worry as the headmaster saw McGonagall's trembling figure. He strode over to the couch, nearly tripping over the book that his wife had been reading. Dumbledore picked it up and closed it before kneeling down on the floor next to the sofa.

He brushed a few stray hairs out of the Transfigurations teacher's face, causing her eyes to flutter open slowly. "Albus?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Are you all right, Minerva?" asked the headmaster, concern etched into his face.

"I-I'm fine," said the shivering witch. "But it-it's a bit chilly in here." She sat up, quickly clutching her head and groaning miserably as she was caught by a wave of dizziness and nausea.

"You have a fever," he murmured, brushing a hand against her forehead.

McGonagall stood up very suddenly and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Dumbledore, who made to follow his wife, waited patiently outside while the Transfigurations teacher emptied the contents of her stomach.

When she opened the door, the headmaster could see that the dark circles under McGonagall's eyes were much more prominent than they had been that morning. The Transfigurations teacher was still shivering, and she had her arms wrapped around her torso. When she saw her husband, she immediately came over and latched onto him, resting her head on his chest. "Let's get you to bed, love," said Dumbledore, rubbing her back. He steered her over to her bed and sat her down. "I'm going to Firecall Severus and ask him for a potion for your nausea. Can you change into this while I call him?" he asked, summoning a nightgown from her dresser.

"I think I can manage," said McGonagall softly.

The headmaster walked over to the fireplace. He threw in a pinch of Floo powder and got down on his knees. "Severus? Could I have a word, please?"

Severus Snape looked up from the parchment he was reading at his desk. "Albus?"

"I'm terribly sorry to bother you. I know it's late, but would you happen to have a potion for nausea on hand?"

"I do, but what for?" he asked, walking over to the fireplace. "Are you ill?"

"It's not for me; it's for Minerva."

"I see. I'll bring some up to her rooms, then."

"Thank you, Severus."

"I'll see you in a few minutes."

Dumbledore stood up and turned around to see the Transfigurations teacher curled up on her bed. He walked over and sat next to her. "How do you feel, love?" he asked as he began take the pins out of her hair so that the long black strands fell behind her back.

"Tired," she whispered. "And like I might throw up again."

"Severus is coming with a potion to stop that."

"That's good."

The headmaster sighed. "I'm sorry I had to leave you today. And I'm sorry I got back late."

"It's all right, love. At least you're here now."

"You're letting me off too easy," he said, smiling.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to make up for it by being here now."

"That I can do." He gently kissed her forehead.

They both heard a knock on the door. "It's open, Severus."

The Potions Master swept into the room, carrying a goblet in his hand. "You'll have to sit up, Minerva," said Snape, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I need you to drink all of this. I've added a light Sleep Draught, so you should have no trouble resting."

With some help from the headmaster, the Transfigurations teacher sat up. She took the goblet without a word and slowly drained it of its contents. "Thank you very much, Severus."

"You're welcome," he said as Dumbledore helped his wife get into bed. "Get well soon," he said, putting a hand over one of hers.

McGonagall smiled, closing her eyes. "Thanks."

"Good night, love," said the headmaster, kissing her gently on the forehead. "I'll be here if you need anything."

The two wizards watched as the Transfigurations teacher's breathing slowed as she fell asleep. "How long has she been ill for, Albus?" asked the younger wizard.

"Only since she woke up about a half hour ago. She was fine this morning."

"Hmmm," said the Potions Master. "I'm not a Healer, but I assume that as she is still recovering from the Stunners, she is more susceptible to illness in her weakened state."

"You're probably right," said Dumbledore as he began to stroke his wife's hair.

"She'll need a lot of rest, but if you need another dosage of potion, I'll have some on hand."

"Thank you so much, Severus. I am in your debt."

Snape grinned. "Hardly." He watched the headmaster for a few moments as he worried over his wife. "You really love her, don't you?" said the younger wizard.

"More than anything else, Severus. Someday, when you get married, you too will understand."

"Hn. As if the snarky old Potions Master of Hogwarts would _ever_ get married. Don't make me laugh, Albus," said Snape, rolling his eyes. The headmaster laughed. "No, really, don't make me laugh. It's a rare thing, and I don't give just anyone the opportunity to see me at it," he said, the ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

------------------

So, how was it? Please let me know! Suggestions for future chapters are welcome, and (as always) all reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I am one, not J.K. Rowling, two, not the person that owns Harry Potter (see point one), and three, not making money off this story.

_**Comments**_

**excessivelyperky: **Yes, there's a lot that's gonna happen that Minerva's needed for, like Order meetings. Loved your comment about Pepto-Bismol; it's made me laugh!

**Quill of Minerva:** Albus is here, so Minerva will be okee day! Glad you liked the banter between Severus and Albus; I tried to keep it on the shorter side because this is an ADMM story, but I'm glad it was appreciated. There'll be more in this chapter, but Severus won't be back for a while. Thanks!

**DamesFan: **Minerva will be okay, so don't fret! Here's your update!

**Always Hopeful:** Marriage for Severus? Hmmm, that's an idea. I'll think about it (can't promise anything, though). Thanks for your support!

**ginger newts: **Sorry about all the "love" stuff…I've never done a story like this before, and I guess I went overboard with all the "love" in chapter three. I'll be careful from now on. Thanky for reviewing!

**Maura724: **I'm glad you think that my sentences are well-constructed (don't you just love good grammar:p). I won't be too horrible to Minerva, and Albus will be there to reverse any damage I've done. :)

**LinZe: **I'm glad you thought that the interaction between Albus, Minerva, and Severus was natural (I think I'm still kind of perfecting it). Minerva will feel better, but not too soon (I have to have something to write about…ewww…that sounded like I'm turning into Rita Skeeter…anything for a story)! Thanks for reviewing!

**Alesia G:** Thanks for your review! Yes, I decided to let Severus know that Albus and Minerva were married because I thought he would be faithful in keeping their secret. I don't have a definite road map as to how this story is going (yet), so you're in for just as much of a ride as me. Thanks again!

**alix33:** No, Severus is not going to do anything bad with his knowledge of Albus and Minerva's marriage. He may be the snarky old Potions Master, but Albus _does_ trust him, and I think Minerva does, too (just my opinion, though). I think he will keep their secret. Also, I don't think I'll make Severus too nasty in this story, but he won't be dandelions and tulips, either! He'll probably be like how I portrayed him in _The Easter Holiday._ Thanks for your review!

**Girl from iceland:** Don't be too afraid for Minerva; she'll be okay in a few days!

**grungster:** Thanks so much for reading and reviewing _The Burdens of a Lioness_ and _Before the Order_! Don't worry, Minerva won't suffer too much (I'm not that mean). Yeah, Severus should appear a few more times throughout this story. Thanks again for reviewing!

**JKMcGonagall: **Thanks for such a kind review! Don't worry; I don't take your comment as an offense at all! In fact, thank you for your comment. I forgot to mention why Albus doesn't get a potion from Poppy in chapter three. I'll mention it in chapter four. Thanks again!

Hey mates!

Sorry it took kinda long for me to update. I blame it on a combination of a slight writer's block and the power going out twice and impairing our internet connection!

For all you Severus lovers, he's in this chapter. Yay! This'll probably be his last appearance for a while, though, just because I really want to focus on Albus and Minerva. Also, I apologize to anyone who thinks this chapter is out of character and doesn't like it…

A humongous THANKS to all the support you readers have given me, especially all my reviewers! Remember, every review is greatly appreciated!

Just a random thought: I saw _War of the Worlds_ on opening day, and I would recommend it to whoever is interested in seeing it. It was really good; Spielberg and Cruise did awesome jobs!

And now for chapter four!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 4: The Bantering of the Worried, the Ill, and the Snarky Old Potions Master

Albus Dumbledore felt a bit hazy as he slowly opened his eyes. This room looked rather familiar. There was a portrait of a sphinx on one of the walls, and the tartan décor looked _very _familiar. But that did not answer one question: why on earth was he sleeping on a couch? And then he remembered. _Minerva!_

He scrambled up off the couch, nearly toppling onto the floor. The headmaster pulled on his dressing gown and strode over to the bed. He sat down next to the small lump that was Minerva McGonagall and ran his fingers through her long black hair, causing a small smile to grace the Transfigurations teacher's face. After a few minutes, her eyes fluttered open. "Albus?"

"Good morning, Minerva," he said as she sat up. "How do you feel?"

"Terrible," she said, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck and resting her head on his chest.

"Anything hurt?" asked the headmaster, gently wrapping his arms around his wife.

"My head."

"Would you like me to ask Severus to bring up a potion for you?"

"Please, but…not yet. Don't move just yet."

"But why, love?"

"I'm too comfortable," said the Transfigurations teacher, snuggling into Dumbledore's beard.

The headmaster smiled. "I thought you said you have a headache?"

"Yes, but I can't really feel it like this."

Dumbledore kissed his wife gently on the top of her head. "Whatever you want, love."

"Do you have to go anywhere today?"

"I don't think so. There's always the chance that Cornelius will contact me, but I think I'll tell him that I cannot come to the Ministry today if that happens."

"Why?"

"Do you really think I'm going to leave you when you are sick?"

"Albus, you don't need to worry about me, I'm fine."

"No you're not, Minerva," he said, stroking her hair. "You're ill, and you need to rest."

"Do I really require a guard to rest?"

"Someone needs to make sure you do."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Albus, are you in here?"

"He's here," said McGonagall.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," said Severus Snape when he saw the witch and wizard together.

"It's all right, Severus," said the headmaster. "What can I do for you?"

"I went to your office to ask you something, and I discovered an owl attempting to crack the glass of your window. It was carrying this."

"Indeed?" said Dumbledore, taking the letter that the younger wizard had brandished. He groaned softly as he saw the Ministry seal on the back. After scanning it briefly, he put it in one of the pockets in his robes.

"Well," said the Transfigurations teacher, lifting her head from her husband's chest, "what did it say?"

"Cornelius is requesting that I come to the Ministry."

"Then you should go, love."

"I already told you I'm not going, Minerva."

"Albus – "

"Minerva – "

"_Albus,_" said McGonagall, "the wizarding world needs you. You know that you have to go. I'm sure Severus agrees with me," she said, looking at Snape.

The Potions Master, meanwhile, was staring at the couple with raised eyebrows. "She does have a point, Albus," said Snape quietly.

"Well, who's going to take care of her? She's sick, and Poppy is away for the summer."

"He does have a point, Minerva," said the Potions Master, sitting down on the bed.

"Whose side are you on, anyway?" asked the Transfigurations teacher, turning to the Slytherin and smiling.

"You both have points. Albus, you're needed at the Ministry, and Minerva needs someone to look after her – "

"No, I don't!"

"_Yes_, you do. You are very ill," said Snape, glancing over the witch's exhausted figure and the blotches of fatigue under her eyes.

"So what do we do?" asked Dumbledore, pulling his wife back so she was lying against his chest.

"You're the headmaster," said the younger wizard.

"Well," said the older wizard slowly, "would you be willing to watch her, Severus?"

"What?" said Snape and McGonagall in unison.

"I will go to the Ministry if you will give me your word that you will take care of Minerva while I'm gone."

"I think I can keep an eye on her."

"Hey!" said the Transfigurations teacher, putting on a mock pout face. "Don't I get a say in any of this?"

"Of course, love. What would you prefer? Me staying here with you or me going to the Ministry and Severus watching over you?"

"Why do I need a babysitter?"

"Because you are _ill_, Minerva. You need to rest. I just want you to get better," said the headmaster, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"There are those that need you," said the Potions Master. "The Order needs you."

"He's right; there's a meeting in a few days. And I need you," said Dumbledore, kissing the top of her head.

Snape smiled. "Is this the part where you two get all romantic and the little innocent kiddies leave the room?"

Dumbledore and McGonagall laughed. "Where did that come from, Severus?" asked the Transfigurations teacher.

"I have no idea," said the Potions Master, shrugging. "So, who'll it be as your babysitter? Your beloved husband or the snarky Potions Master."

"Well, you _are_ needed at the Ministry, Albus. And I'm sure Severus is capable of watching me for a few hours."

"She does have a point, Albus," said Snape, smiling.

The headmaster sighed. "Very well. Seeing that I'm outnumbered." He kissed his wife on the forehead again and helped her to lie back down. "I'm trusting you to watch her, Severus," he said, turning to the Potions Master. "Make sure that she eats. If you don't, I'll have your head," he said playfully. "_Both_ of you."

"I'll be a good little girl," said McGonagall, looking innocent.

"I'm sure you will," he said, stroking her hair once more before standing up to face Snape. "Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore, clapping a hand on the Potions Master's shoulder.

"Of course." The headmaster nodded to him before leaving the room.

"Well, since I'm supposed to be watching over you, do you need anything?" asked Snape, turning to the Transfigurations teacher, who had fallen asleep. He smiled. "I'll be back later," he said, pulling the thick blanket up to McGonagall's chin. "The last thing I need is for Albus to take my head. Contrary to what the student body believes, the snarky old Potions Master isn't a _brainless_, greasy git. Perhaps they could occasionally justify the 'git,' but I have no idea where they came up with the 'brainless' bit. Such aggravating adolescents."

---------------------

So, how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know; all reviews are greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Ret topyr rahn wot nodi. It's like the inscription on the Mirror of Erised…

_**Comments**_

**cecelle:** You're rooting for a Severus takes care of Minerva chapter? Sorry, you won't get one now, but I _promise_ I'll do one in the near future! You can even "threaten" me to do it if you like (I find that "threats" get me to write):)

**Quill of Minerva:** More tender moments between Albus and Minerva are on the way, never fear! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Alesia G:** Yes, I suppose that Minerva would have gotten irritated with the babysitting discussion and would have sent Albus and Severus away. I'm glad I didn't leave her all by her lonesome, though! Thank you for reviewing!

**MysticMusc:** I think we can all be gits sometimes (or at least I can :p). Thanks for reviewing!

**excessivelyperky:** Thanks so much for your review! I think you've just given me an idea for a future chapter! The blackmail scenario will more than likely show up later in this story. Thanks again!

**Maura724:** Severus might get to take care of Minerva in a later chapter, but he'll have to wait!

**Mellypoo:** I am assuming that you were thinking that Severus would be taking care of Minerva in this chapter (you said you thought that this chapter would be amusing). That won't be happening in this chapter, but I think I'll give Severus the opportunity to take care of Minerva because there are others who want him to. :)

**DamesFan:** VERY difficult to say who has more points; I can't even decide!

**JKMcGonagall: **I enjoyed writing the last bit about Severus and the "brainless greasy git" line. And yes, I think Severus would rather not justify the "greasy" part (maybe he thinks his hair explains that part). Severus won't be taking care of Minerva in this chapter (maybe I'll let him in another chapter), but your review has given me an idea. Thanks for reviewing, Kay!

**katspegussaus: **I'm glad you love it, and I will certainly keep on writing!

**Always Hopeful: **Yes, Severus is such a sweetheart when he's nice! But don't let him know that I said that…

**Natalie: **Thanks for reviewing, and here's your update!

**Leta McGotor: **Yes, Albus, Minerva, and Severus are sometimes childish in my stories, but they're really just one big happy family!

Hey mates!

Sorry to all you readers that were rooting for a Severus takes care of Minerva chapter; I will put one up later, but I'm going to let our favorite headmaster take care of his wife today!

Anyway, thank you so much to all that read and reviewed! I'm simply thrilled with all the support you've given me! Also, a great big thank you to all who read and reviewed my latest one-shot, _The Staff Room._

Anyway, on to chapter five! Sorry, it's rather short, but I hope you all enjoy!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 5: Eat

The castle's front doors burst open, and Albus Dumbledore strode quickly through the entrance hall. He raced through every corridor, barely noticing his surroundings. The headmaster reached his office and swept past the stone gargoyle, which sprang aside when he gave the password. He walked up the spiraling staircase and ran through his office, his rooms, and the rooms he shared with his wife. Dumbledore passed through the passageway and was met by a sight that made him want to laugh out loud.

Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape were having a staring contest. It was not, however, a normal staring contest; both were trying to pierce through each other with their sharp, penetrating eyes. The headmaster walked silently over to the two and vigorously waved a hand between them, causing them both to jump. "Albus!" the witch and wizard exclaimed, looking at him.

"What are you two doing?" asked Dumbledore.

"Your wife – "

"Severus – "

" – Refuses to eat – "

" – Is trying to force me to eat – "

" – Anything at all!"

" – When I'm not hungry!"

"Calm down!" said the headmaster, laughing. "One at a time!"

"Minerva won't eat anything!" said the Potions Master, glaring at McGonagall.

"I'm not hungry!" said the Transfigurations teacher, glaring at Snape.

Dumbledore laughed again. "It's not funny!" said the witch and wizard together.

"Okay, okay!" said the headmaster, raising his hands in front of him. "Calm down. Severus, thank you for watching Minerva." He leaned forward and whispered in the younger wizard's ear, "I'll take it from here."

"I heard that!" said McGonagall.

The Potions Master smiled and stood. "I will see you later then, Albus?"

"Of course."

He nodded to the couple and made to leave the room. Before he shut the door, he looked back and said, "Good luck, Albus."

Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you, Severus."

"Albus!" said the Transfigurations teacher, crossing her arms as the door closed. "That's not fair!"

The headmaster moved behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "Sorry, Minerva, but Severus is right. You need to eat; it's almost dinnertime."

McGonagall put her head on her husband's chest. "Oh, all right," she mumbled.

Dumbledore stroked her soft black hair and summoned a house-elf. Instantly, Dobby appeared with a small _pop_. "Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall!" squeaked the house-elf, bowing deeply. "What can I be doing for yous?"

"Could you please bring us some dinner?" asked the headmaster.

"But not too much, please," added the Transfigurations teacher quickly.

"Right away, Professors! Dobby is being right back!" said the house-elf before he disappeared.

Dumbledore sighed. "What's wrong, Minerva? Why don't you want to eat?"

McGonagall made a small whimpering sound and shifted so that her left side was lying against her husband. "I'm tired," she whispered, wrapping her arms around the headmaster's neck.

"I know, Minerva," he said, rocking her gently, "but you'll need to eat if you are to regain your strength."

"But how can I eat when I'm not hungry? I'm just so tired; all I want to do is sleep. That's really all I did while Severus was watching me. I feel like an old woman."

"You're hardly an old woman, love. If anyone's old, it's me."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Albus? You're not old."

"Well then, my dear, if that is the case, then one must come to the conclusion that you are not old, seeing that I am older than you."

"Why must you always be right?" whispered the Transfigurations teacher, smiling.

"Oh, I think you're more right than I am."

"Dobby is being back, Professors," squeaked the house-elf, a tray of food floating behind him. "Cheese, bacon, and potato soup, rolls, blueberry pie, and pumpkin juice."

"Thank you very much, Dobby," said Dumbledore.

"Please be calling us if you needs anything else," said the house-elf before he disappeared.

The headmaster picked up a spoon, dipped it into one of the bowls of soup, and brought it up to the witch's mouth. "Do I have to?" she asked, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Yes, you have to. At least a little bit."

McGonagall let her husband put the spoon in her mouth. She found herself savoring the thick, warm liquid, which slid smoothly down her throat. She was suddenly ravenous, and allowed a smiling Dumbledore to feed her spoonful after spoonful without any further complaint.

"Still hungry?" asked the headmaster, putting the spoon in the now empty bowl.

"A little," whispered the Transfigurations teacher.

Dumbledore produced a forkful of blueberry pie, and the witch smiled as the sweet blueberry filling slipped onto her tongue. After she devoured the pie, the headmaster banished the tray of food to the bedside table. "Aren't you going to eat?" asked the Transfigurations teacher, raising her eyebrows.

"Later," said Dumbledore, shifting his wife so that he was cradling her in his arms.

"You'd better," said McGonagall, snuggling into his beard. "It's no fair if I have to and you don't."

"I will, don't worry. But I want to make sure you sleep first."

"You won't have to wait very long," she yawned. "I'll be out before you know it."

They both sat in silence. McGonagall sighed happily as she relished in the warmth of his body, the gentleness of his caress, and his lemon drop scent. "Albus?" she mumbled, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Yes, darling?"

"I love you." She smiled before her breathing slowed and she drifted off to sleep.

The headmaster kissed his wife's forehead and laid her down on her bed, draping the covers over her. "I love you too, Minerva."

------------------

So, what'dya thinks? Please let me know; I appreciate all your reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter; that privilege belongs to J.K. Rowling. If you don't believe me, pick up a copy of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ and check the book for the author…

_**Comments**_

**DamesFan: **It was a little sad, wasn't it? Hopefully we'll get more happiness later. Wait, what am I saying? I'm the author of this story! Of course we'll have more happiness later!

**Alesia G:** The right person does make all the difference when you're ill! And maybe Severus isn't totally the wrong person, per se. I think that he just went about it the wrong way (silly Severus, you can't shove food down people's throats!). But hey, Albus came to save the day, so it's all good!

**Quill of Minerva: **I love Albus spoon-feeding Minerva, too! I think it's just so cute (I guess that's why I included it)!

**excessivelyperky: **Yeah, I think liquids are easier to get down when one is sick. I get five "Aws" for chapter five? I'm so honored! Thanks so much!

**cecelle: **I'll make sure to give you your "Severus and Minerva" chapter soon! Thanks for the threat, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**Always Hopeful: **Thanks for reviewing! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, whenever you are able to read it!

**alix33: **Chapter five was cute? Yay, I was going for cute! Thanks for reviewing!

**Minerva the 'Angel': **One…yeah, I'll probably end this next chapter asking everyone to please review…two…I'm glad you like this story so far…three…Minerva can be stubborn (and it is kinda funny sometimes)…and four…you want more? I'm so happy! Well here's more!

**Mellypoo622: **Glad you loved it, and thanks for reviewing!

**JKMcGonagall:** I'm glad you gave me the idea for the little staring contest; I think it was one of my favorite parts of the chapter. And yes, the right person can always get someone to eat. Thanks for your review, Kay!

**SherbetKitty: **Thanks for reviewing! Sorry about your computer; I know how it doesn't always cooperate!

**sportsnightnut: **ADMM stories involving deaths make me wanna cry, too! I usually don't cry, though, but stories like that leave me feeling really, really, _really_ depressed! Glad you found this story, and thanks for your review!

Hey mates!

Thanks so much to all who read and reviewed! I send much love your way! Also, thanks to all those that read and reviewed _Never Really Gone_ (thanks for your encouragement **JKMcGonagall**)!

I'm in the process of reading _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ again. For all those that have read it already, I'm sure you're all, like me, very sad about the ending. It's taken me a while to get over it (and I'm still not over it), so I'm sorry you all had to wait so long for the next update!

Anyway, on to chapter six! Once again, please review, and I hope you had/have fun reading (or rereading) _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 6: Mud

"Are you sure you're up to this, love?"

"Of course I'm sure, Albus. I'm not about to miss an Order meeting."

"But you're still recovering from being ill."

"I'll be fine."

"But what if – "

"Nonsense, Albus! If I start feeling ill, I'll just ask Molly if I can rest in one of the spare bedrooms." Albus Dumbledore sighed, wrapping his arms around his wife. The Transfigurations teacher smiled. "Let's go."

"All right, but I must withdraw a promise from you before we go, my dear. You have to promise me that you will not overexert yourself. Promise me."

"Really now? I was not informed such a thing was required for our departure."

"Promise me, Minerva."

"Albus – "

"_Promise me_."

"Albus – "

"Minerva – "

"Albus!" said the Transfigurations teacher, putting a finger to the headmaster's lips. "I promise. I'm going to be just fine. I will not be able to escape your watchful eye, love," she said, resting her head against his chest.

Dumbledore sighed. "You'll be the death of me, Minerva McGonagall, you know that?" he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Let's go."

"All right."

The couple left McGonagall's rooms hand in hand. "Can we stay for breakfast?" asked the Transfigurations teacher.

The headmaster thought about the proposal for a moment. "I suppose we can, love. But why?"

"I just want to see everyone. I haven't been to a meeting since…before then."

Dumbledore knew at once she was referring to the night Dolores Umbridge had her attacked. "I understand," he said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Of course we can stay."

McGonagall smiled and put her arm around her husband's waist. "Thank you."

The oak front doors of Hogwarts swung open to a dark sky barely tinged with the coming sun's light. A gentle breeze ruffled their robes. The Transfigurations teacher took her hand off Dumbledore's waist. "Shouldn't we be a bit more careful? I mean, what if someone sees us?"

"Minerva, my dear, the only people likely to see us is Hagrid and any one of our colleagues, and I doubt even them, seeing as it isn't even six yet."

"_My_ colleagues, you mean. Your employees."

"Always correct, aren't you, my dear? But really, love, there's no one watching us." The headmaster reached out for her hand and placed it on his waist again. "You forget that this school is quite well-protected."

"I didn't forget. I was merely suggesting that we should be a bit more careful is all," she said, but she hugged him to her side a bit more.

"And now, my dear, we must have our wits about us," said Dumbledore. "It looks as if the forest floor is still a bit muddy."

McGonagall looked down and saw that the ground at their feet was indeed muddy and murky. The headmaster took his wife by the hand and gently pulled her forward. She followed him into the forest, slipping and nearly plunging into a giant puddle about twenty feet into the trees, but not before Dumbledore caught her around the waist. "Be careful, Minerva."

"I'm trying to, Albus! It's not that easy!"

"I know, love."

They wandered quietly though the forest, which was still pitch black at such an early hour. They had trouble seeing anything in the blackness, even each other, and were hoping that they were not disturbing anything that might be keen to attack them. As the ground got more and more slippery, Dumbledore drew the Transfigurations teacher closer to his side so she would not fall. After about half an hour, they could see a faint grey light that marked the other edge of the Forbidden forest. "Ah, good," said the headmaster, taking his arm off his wife, "we're nearly there – whoops!" he said as he slipped down a muddy slope.

"Albus!" exclaimed the witch, grabbing her husband's arm to try and pull him back up. Unfortunately, McGonagall slid down the slope after Dumbledore, landing on his lap in a pool of mud.

The Transfigurations teacher sat up and faced her husband. His back, like hers, was covered with quite a bit of thick mud. McGonagall was a bit staggered from the fall. She sat stock still on the headmaster's lap for quite a while until a burst of laughter from her husband caused her to jump.

"I'm sorry, dear," said Dumbledore, chuckling, "but you should see the look on your face!" The headmaster swept his wife into his arms and stood up, nearly slipping and falling into the mud again.

"Albus, be careful! And put me down! You'll slip again!"

"I fail to see how carrying you the last ten feet out of the forest will cause me to slip again, Minerva."

The transfigurations teacher glared at her husband, but kissed him on the cheek. "Just don't drop me."

"I would never dream of doing such a thing," said Dumbledore, smiling. "Now hold tight," he said, Disapparating.

………………

The mud-covered couple Apparated onto the Weasley's front doorstep. McGonagall reached out from her husband's arms and knocked on the door. "Identify yourself!" came the voice of Molly Weasley rather squeakily.

"Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall," said the headmaster, setting his wife down and pulling out his wand.

"Oh, good morning, you two," said Mrs. Weasley, flinging the door open just before Dumbledore flicked his wand, removing the mud from his and his wife's robes. "What happened?" she asked, stepping aside to let them in.

"You don't want to know," said McGonagall, entering the house. Mrs. Weasley looked at the headmaster, who only smiled as he followed the Transfigurations teacher, his eyes twinkling merrily.

------------------

Okay, people, this is the part where I ask you all what you thought of this chapter, so…what'dya think? Please let me know! I appreciate all reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Alas, Harry Potter is not mine. Nor is Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black, Fred and George Weasley, Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Percy Weasley, Filius Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid, Dolores Umbridge…eww, wait, I don't want to own her…well, you get the point!

I know…I'M **_SO_** BAD FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT FOREVER FOR MY NEXT UPDATE! I blame it on my busy schedule, my recent illness (which has partially inspired a one-shot, coming to an FFN site near you…hopefully by Christmas), a serious bout of writer's block (if anyone's got something they want me to write on, you are more than welcome to let me know), yet another illness, and rehearsal for our next dance concert. As I have told some of my other readers, you may all threaten me with things like reruns of _Barney and Friends_ to make me update faster.

Just a question to all, would you readers prefer a happy or a sad ending? Don't worry, this question is **not** a sign that _The Burdens of a Lioness_ will come to a close in the next chapter! I was just wondering what you all wanted: a happy Albus and Minerva ending or a sad HBP ending…

And, of course, to all that did review (**sportsnightnut**, **Quill of Minerva**, **DamesFan**, **Alesia G**, **excessivelyperky**, **Always Hopeful**, **Melissa**, **SherbetKitty**, **cecelle**, and **Madame Van Tassel**), THANK YOU SO MUCH! Since we can't do in-story replies anymore, I'll be responding to FFN users the new way now. For all of you anonymous reviewers, I won't be able to respond, but still know that your thoughts are appreciated!

On to chapter seven!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 7: Morning Meeting Before Breakfast

"I hereby declare this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix complete," said Albus Dumbledore. "You are all dismissed."

Several loud scratches were heard as chairs were pushed back from the table. The volume of ongoing chatter raised a few notches as some Order members began to exit the Weasley kitchen. Others remained at the table for breakfast.

"So, Minerva, how have you been doing?" asked Remus Lupin as he helped set the table with a flick of his wand. Forks, knives, spoons, plates, bowls, goblets, and napkins flew out of a nearby cabinet and landed softly in front of each place at the table.

"I'm doing better now that I'm out of St. Mungo's. Honestly, some of the Healers there are worse than Poppy."

"No one's worse than Madam Pomfrey!" laughed Fred Weasley.

"Now, now, my dear brother," said George Weasley, "you mustn't be too hard on our dear Hogwarts nurse. After all, she _did_ remove the beards we grew during our sixth year."

"I don't know if that was a good thing, George. Without our beards, we can't be lady killers like Professor Dumbledore."

The Transfigurations teacher and the werewolf laughed. The headmaster heard them and turned around. "May I ask what is so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing," said McGonagall with a professor-like air. Lupin smiled.

"We were just saying that guys with beards are lady killers," said Fred.

Dumbledore laughed. "Of course they are."

"Headmaster," said Severus Snape quietly as he strode up to the head of the table, "I need to meet with you sometime tonight."

"All right, Severus," whispered Dumbledore as he saw the anxious look on the Potions Master's face. "Just come up to my office. We can have tea if you like."

"We'll see," said Snape as he turned and swept out of the kitchen. The headmaster was almost certain that the younger wizard would accept his offer, but he knew that the Potions Master would never admit it in public.

"Excuse me, boys," said Molly Weasley, placing a large tray of fruit on the table.

"Excellent," said Fred, plucking a few grapes from the bunch.

"Can't you wait for everyone else?" asked Ginny Weasley, whacking her brother on the back of the head as she put a high stack of toast on the table.

"Sorry, Gin," said George, "I can't control him."

"Shut it, George," said Fred, throwing a grape at his twin.

"Staying for breakfast, Tonks?" asked Arthur Weasley as he set a jug of juice on the table.

"Oh, no, I should be going. Thanks for the offer, though," she said monotonously, glancing slightly at Lupin as she left the house behind Hestia Jones.

"What's wrong with Nymphadora?" whispered the Transfigurations teacher to her husband as the werewolf walked out of the room with a troubled look on his face. "Did something happen between her and Remus?"

"I'm not sure, but I have a theory. And I will not be discussing it here in public," he added upon seeing the curious look on his wife's face. Sitting down at the table, he said, "I don't think it would be appropriate to make a scene here."

"If you say so, Albus," said McGonagall, taking a seat next to him.

"Are we allowed to come in yet?" yawned Ron Weasley.

"They finished fifteen minutes ago, Ron," said Ginny, setting down a platter of sausages.

"Oh."

"So what were you doing, then, little brother?" asked George.

"Sleeping, I presume?" said Fred.

"Nah, he couldn't have been," said George to his twin. "His hair looks like it's been combed. If he had been sleeping, it would look like this." Suddenly, he jumped out of his seat. He trapped his younger brother's hands behind his back with one hand and began messing up his hair with the other.

"Geroff, you idiot!"

"No way, Ronniekins!" said Fred, taking Ron's wrists so that George could better perform his handiwork.

"Don't you miss this, dear brother?" asked George.

"Yes!" said Fred.

"No!" said Ron, trying to fight off his captors.

"Now, boys, don't you think that two on one is a bit unfair?" asked the headmaster.

"No way, Professor!" said George. "I've always wanted to do this in front of a teacher."

"And not get house points taken away!" added Fred.

"Well, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley," said McGonagall, "I have to agree that two on one is a bit unfair." She waved her wand lightly, the end result causing the entire kitchen to burst into laughter.

"What in the name of Merlin are you all laughing at?" asked Molly, turning away from the stove. She almost dropped the teapot in her hands as a smile graced her face. "Arthur?"

"Yes, dear?" he said, continuing to laugh with the others.

"Why do two of our sons have their hair in pigtails? And what happen to Ron's hair? I know it was combed when he walked in here."

"I don't know, dear, but they sure look funny, don't they?"

"Thanks, Dad," said Ron.

"Hello, family," said Bill Weasley, walking into the kitchen. "Whoa, I thought I only had one sister?"

"You do," said George as he looked in the mirror on the wall. "How do you like it, Fred?" he asked, twirling his hair with his finger.

"I dunno," he said.

"At least your ribbons aren't pink."

"Well, purple's not exactly a manly color," said Ron, trying to flatten his hair.

"Shut it, Ronnie, or we'll hook you up with ribbons, too," said George.

"I was hoping for a beard," said Fred, brushing a hand over his chin.

"Why, so you can tie it up with another ribbon?" asked Bill.

"Speaking of ribbons," said George as he sat back down, "where's your girlfriend?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Bill, sitting down next to Fred.

"Nothing, it's just that she's always got her hair tied up all nice like."

"If you must know, she's at work."

"May I enquire as to who the lucky young lady is?" asked Dumbledore.

"_Fleur Delacour_," said Fred with a French accent. The Transfigurations teacher raised her eyebrows slightly as she saw Ginny pretend to gag behind her brothers.

"The Beauxbatons Triwizard champion?" asked Remus.

"She 'as come to England to practeece 'er Engleesh – " added George.

"But I theenk zey do more zan just practeece Engleesh – "

"Zey are absolutely _perfect_ for eech uzzer!"

"Oh, stop it, you two," said Molly as she sat down next to her husband.

"But muzzer," said Fred, "we were just – now Ginny, eet eez not nice to throw fruit at your bruzzer!"

"I wouldn't have to if you would just shut up while we're eating!"

"So, professor," said Ron, having finally fixed his hair, "can Harry come over this summer?"

"Actually, Mr. Weasley, I was just about to bring that up," said the headmaster. "Molly, Arthur, if you wouldn't mind having him some time next week – "

"Of course we wouldn't mind!" said Molly.

"Harry is always welcome to stay with us," added Arthur.

"And I'm sure Fleur would love to see 'Arry again!" said George.

"Won't you two ever let up?" asked Ginny.

"Did you really 'ave to ask, leetle sister?"

"Of course we won't; eet eez to much fun."

"I'm sorry I asked," said Ginny, throwing her hands in the air.

…………

"How was your meeting with Severus?"

"He filled me in on a few things, but it was getting late, so he said that he would come back tomorrow morning to talk more about it."

"Albus?"

"Yes, love?"

"What is your theory? The one you were talking about earlier," asked McGonagall as she brushed her hair.

"My theory?" asked Dumbledore, pulling off a blue and silver dressing gown and hanging it over the back of a chair.

"About Remus and Nymphadora."

"Oh, that."

"What's happened? Why are they so distant with each other?"

"I believe it has something to do with Nymphadora fancying Remus," said the headmaster, sitting on the bed next to his wife and taking her in his arms. "But I could be wrong."

"Why would that make them avoid each other? Surely they would be happy together?"

"I'm sure they would be happy together, but you know how Remus is, love; he probably feels that he's not good enough for her because of his lycanthropy, and he'll want her to have someone better."

"But that's just nonsense, Albus!"

"And so it is, Minerva, but he's been through a lot in life, especially the last few months. I think they just need time. I'm sure Remus will come around eventually."

"The question is, how long will Nymphadora wait?" asked the Transfigurations teacher, closing her eyes and resting her head on Dumbledore's chest.

"You're still tired."

"I shouldn't be."

"You were recently released from St. Mungo's and you are getting over an illness. I would be surprised if you weren't tired," he said, yawning and lying down.

"I see you're also tired."

"And school's not even in session yet," he said as he opened his arms to her. She slid into his awaiting embrace and snuggled warmly into his beard. "Goodnight, Minerva," said the headmaster, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Goodnight," she mumbled, slipping off into the world of dreams.

----------

Okay, folks, this is the part of the story where you press the pretty little purple button down there and tell me how you liked this chapter! Please (smiles really big for you)! Thanks for reading, and I hope you all have a nice day (or night)!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

Fairy bells, Umbridge smells,  
Buckbeak laid an egg.  
Kreacher will steal a banana peel,  
And a Basilisk, Harry will slay!

That really had nothing to do with the fact that J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, but I had fun writing it…only thing I own in this chapter is Flinky the house-elf.

Hello again!

I finally have some time to write now that school's out and exams are over. I was debating whether or not I would do a Christmas ADMM one-shot (to be released on Christmas Day). What do you all think?

Also, if anyone's interested, I just released my latest Snape-centered one-shot,_ Mental Cruciatus._ I'd really appreciate it if you checked it out!

This chapter's for **cecelle**, who requested a Severus and Minerva chapter. More ADMM goodness will be coming in chapter 9. Hope you all enjoy this one!

Aloha from Hawaii, and a Mele Kalikimaka (Merry Christmas) to you and yours!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 8: The Proper House-Elf

Warmth. Wonderful, whimsical warmth washed over Minerva McGonagall. She was debating whether or not she should get up when she suddenly heard the flap of paper. As her eyes fluttered open, they met the sight of Severus Snape sitting in an armchair, reading a book.

"Finally up, are you?"

"Severus?" she said groggily as she sat up. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this fine morning?"

"The headmaster has requested that I watch over you," he said, closing the book and placing it on the bedside table.

"Where's Albus?"

"The Wizengamot was called to session this morning."

"What for?"

"Apparently there's a trial for Fudge's release. Are you hungry?"

"A little. Do you know who proposed it?"

"I'm not quite sure, but apparently the main guard division of the Auror Corps is heavily supporting his dismissal." The Potions Master took a little bell out of his pocket and rang it.

"What can Flinky do for you, Professors?"

"Could you bring us something to eat, Flinky?" asked Snape.

"Yes, sir," said the house-elf, bowing deeply before disappearing with a small _pop_.

The Potions Master turned back to the Transfigurations teacher, who had a puzzled look on her face. "What's the matter, Minerva?"

"Nothing really, it's just…didn't that house-elf seem very proper to you?"

"What do you mean by 'proper?'"

"Well, you know how house-elves usually are. They're very energetic, and they don't exactly have the best grammar – "

"Oh, that? Flinky is different, yes. I guess you could say she's been trained to speak properly."

"Let me guess," said McGonagall, "you trained her?"

"Let it suffice to say that it is easier for me to rely on a house-elf if it can communicate properly with me."

"And that bell. I trust that only she responds to it?"

"You're quite right, Minerva."

The Transfigurations teacher smiled. "You never cease to amaze me, Severus."

"And why is that?"

"You're the only person I know that would train a house-elf to speak properly. Most wizards are just grateful to have a house-elf."

"I didn't say I wasn't grateful, just that I'd prefer not to have a headache from all of their squeaking."

"I have your food, Professors," said Flinky, hopping onto the bed. A large tray was floating behind her. "Please call if you need anything else."

"Thank you, Flinky," said McGonagall as the house-elf bowed and disappeared.

"You cannot deny that it's a nice change," said Snape, the hint of a smile playing on his face.

"No, Severus, I can't," said the Transfigurations teacher, putting a few pieces of fruit onto her plate. "It's actually a _very_ nice change. But going back to what we were discussing, do you know how long the trial will be held?"

"It all depends on the evidence. If they have a sufficient amount of good, hard evidence, they should be done by today. And I'm sure they have some _very_ good evidence."

"Such as?"

"Such as the Hall of Prophecy being bombarded with more than a dozen Death Eaters."

"And You-Know-Who's appearance at the Ministry, witnessed by at least fifty other wizards?"

"Yes, probably their best piece of evidence."

McGonagall noticed that the Potions Master had not touched any of the food that Flinky had brought. "Aren't you hungry, Severus?"

"I'm not much of a breakfast person."

"It's eleven o'clock."

"It's still technically breakfast time."

"Certainly you don't expect me to eat all of this?"

"I don't think you'll ruin your figure, Minerva."

"That's not my concern."

"What is your concern, then?"

"You and the fact that you eat almost nothing."

"Don't start this again, Minerva."

"You have absolutely no right to talk, Severus! Who was it two nights ago that was trying to make me eat when I wasn't hungry?"

"That's different! You were still recovering from an illness!"

"You won't have enough energy to function if you don't eat!"

"If you cannot finish it – "

"I can't!"

" – You can just send it back to the kitchens when you're done."

The Transfigurations teacher sighed. "Why are we always arguing about food, Severus?"

"I don't know. It must be what happens when you put the two most stubborn teachers at Hogwarts together."

McGonagall smiled. "At least have some tea, Severus," she said, her eyes pleading.

"All right. Just stop looking at me like that!"

"Why, does it touch your heart?"

"Be quiet, woman!"

"Okay, I'll stop picking on you," she said, handing him a cup of tea.

"Thank you."

They sat in silence for quite some time as the Transfigurations teacher slowly ate her plate of fruit. "Are you sure you don't want anything, Severus?" she asked when she finished.

"Quite sure. Are you done?"

"Yes."

The Potions Master rang the little bell again. "Yes, Professors?" said Flinky.

"Could you take this back to the kitchens?" asked McGonagall.

"Of course." The house-elf snapped her fingers, and the tray disappeared. "Please call if you need anything else," said Flinky, bowing before disappearing with a small _pop_.

The Transfigurations teacher yawned. "You should go back to sleep," said Snape.

"It's the middle of the day."

"You're still tired," he said as she yawned again.

"I suppose you're right," she sighed, sliding under the sheets. Snape picked up the book on the bedside table and opened it. "What is that book you're reading, Severus?"

"_Quidditch Through the Ages_," he said. "Why?"

"Well…this might sound a bit weird, but could…could you – "

"Could I what, Minerva?"

"Could you read it out loud to me? It's just that I haven't read that book in a long time, and I'm rather fond of it. It might help me to get to sleep."

A true, genuine smile graced the Potions Master's face. "Sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of chapter 8 has arrived. What does that mean for you? That means you should press the pretty purple button below! Tell me how it was; I welcome all questions, comments, and concerns. Thanks again for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** For the last time, I don't own it already! Stop rubbing it in!

All right, guys…I know, I know…I took forever to update! I'm sorry, really I am (looks down at the ground in shame)! I blame my unacceptable slowness on two things…one, I'm trying to write a one-shot called _The Side Effect_…I promised everyone a story by that title ages ago, but I didn't like the plot, so I had to change, well, everything. I hope to post it soon, so please keep an eye out for it (_The Side Effect_ fits in with _The Easter Holiday_, so if you like stories with Albus, Minerva, and Severus, this is a story you might like). Also, my dance studio is getting ready for another concert, so I don't have much time to go on the computer. My spring break starts next week, so I'm hoping to do some writing then. Hope you guys aren't too angry with me…

Enjoy this one, and remember that all reviews are welcome!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 9: Kisses

Minerva McGonagall opened her eyes blearily as she heard a soft _click_. She shut her eyes. The room was soon filled with quiet chatter.

"How is Minerva?"

"She's fine; she slept most of the day."

"Good."

"How was the trial?"

"Meticulous…monotonous…overall, absolutely terrible."

"And the verdict?"

"In our favor."

"Good. Shall I contact you later?"

The Transfigurations teacher's eyes fluttered open. It took a while for her vision to focus. As the sleep cleared from her eyes, the witch saw her husband enter their room. She also saw fluttering black fabric slip through the doorway.

"How did it go?" she asked sleepily, sitting up.

The wizard turned around to face his wife. "Oh, I didn't know that you were awake," said Albus Dumbledore, walking over to the Transfigurations teacher to give her a kiss. He took off his robes, draped them over the back of a chair, and walked into the bathroom. "Personally, I thought it was awful."

"But didn't you just tell Severus that the verdict was in our favor?"

The headmaster strode out of the bathroom and opened the wardrobe. "So you heard that, did you? And here I thought you had been sleeping," he said, going back into the bathroom.

"So, was the verdict in our favor?"

"Yes, it was. It looks like we will have a new Minister of Magic by tomorrow afternoon."

"That's great! But why do you think it was so terrible, then? I take it that the evidence was sufficient?"

"That's just it; the evidence was more than sufficient. And all witnesses had to be heard. All fifty of them."

"I see. That seems highly unnecessary."

"Oh, it was, I assure you, but you know how the formalities will proceed from now on. By political standards, it is unthinkable to replace the Minister of Magic during times of war," said the headmaster, walking out of the bathroom clad in midnight blue pajamas. "We have to make sure that there is no doubt that Cornelius needs to be taken out of office. By ousting him, we may be creating a government that is more vulnerable to Voldemort's onslaught." He sighed. "What time is it?"

The witch turned to the clock on the bedside table. "One-thirty."

"Merlin, I'm exhausted." He leaned his head against the window and looked out into the night sky. "Do you know if I've received any owls?"

"I haven't the faintest idea; I've slept the entire day away, as our dear Potions Master has already told you. Severus didn't say anything, so I assume there's been no post today." She looked over her husband's haggard frame with concern. "Come here, Albus."

Dumbledore gave her a questioning look. "All right." He sat on the edge of the bed. "Now what?"

"Lie down."

"All right."

"No, lie down on your side."

"All right." The headmaster rolled over.

"Facing me, Albus."

"All right," he said, rolling over again.

"Would you stop saying that?"

"All right."

"Never mind. Close your eyes."

"All – okay." Dumbledore's eyes fluttered close. McGonagall slipped of his glasses and put them on the bedside table. Lying back down, she leaned towards him and gently brushed her lips against his. The headmaster opened his eyes.

"I said close your eyes," she whispered softly, planting another kiss on her husband's lips.

Dumbledore shut his eyes again and put his arms around her as she kissed him once more, this time more passionately. He pulled her closer, and she moved on top of him. The headmaster kissed his wife back slowly, almost lazily, savoring the moment as he ran a hand through her hair. She ran her hands down his sides softly, enjoying the warm feeling against her fingertips.

"You should rest," said the witch as they pulled apart slowly. "I know you're tired." She lifted a finger and tenderly traced the side of his face with fondness.

Suddenly, Dumbledore rolled over so that he was on top of the Transfigurations teacher. She gasped slightly in surprise as her green eyes met his blue ones. He leaned over and kissed the love of his life with fervor, relishing in the moment, in her scent, in her warmth. McGonagall's hands snaked up her husband's chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When he finally pulled away, they were slightly out of breath. The headmaster kissed his wife on the forehead before putting his head in the crook of her neck.

"What happened to being exhausted?" she asked, amused.

"I don't really know. I guess you just have that affect on me," he murmured, kissing her neck lightly.

"Really, now?" she said, shivering slightly.

"Mmmhmm," he said, kissing her neck again.

"Albus, that tickles!" she giggled.

"Sorry, love," he whispered. His warm breath on her neck made her smile.

"Do you have to go to the Ministry again tomorrow?"

Dumbledore sighed. "More than likely. I've asked Tiberius to Firecall me when it looks like they're about to reach a decision."

"Who are the candidates?"

"Mostly department Heads. Amelia was nominated, but she turned down the offer immediately. She would rather stay in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and I don't blame her. And the Head of the Auror Office, Rufus Scrimgeour, is up for the job as well. I don't really know him too well, but he seems to be a decent candidate."

"Sounds difficult, then."

"I just hope they choose someone soon. We need to start preparing the public for the war, and we can't do that without a Minister of Magic."

"Well, there's no use worrying about it now," whispered McGonagall, shifting slightly to pull the bed sheets over them. "Try to go to sleep." She brushed her lips against his. "I had to sleep in this big bed all alone for an entire day, so you'd better make it up to me by being in my arms when I wake up."

Dumbledore smiled, nuzzling into her hair. "I'll try."

------------------------

Sorry if that was too clean of a chapter for anybody…I had to keep it nice for the kiddies :). Please let me know how you feel by pressing the little purple button at the bottom of this page (on the left, the left!). Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be rich. Not to say that I'm poor, but I don't have _that much_ money…

Hey guys!

Now that Miss Hawaii's over, I've finally found some time to write! Not too much time, though; we'll be working on our next dance concert, _Déjà Vu 3_, for the weeks to come…

June 19th is my 17th birthday, so I'll try to get a chapter of _Before the Order_ or _The Burdens of a Lioness_ up as a present to you all :).

Anyway, hope you all enjoy this one!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 10: Rufus Scrimgeour

"Albus? Albus, love, you have a Firecall from the Ministry."

Albus Dumbledore groaned as he rolled over. Opening his eyes, he was met by the emerald green orbs of Minerva McGonagall. "What time is it?" he asked.

"It's nine-thirty," said the witch, handing her husband his glasses. "I'm sorry I woke you; I was going to let you sleep in."

"It's all right, Minerva," he said groggily, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "I think I've slept in enough as it is. Who is it?"

"Rufus Scrimgeour. According to the _Daily Prophet_, he is the new Minister of Magic."

The Transfigurations teacher held out a copy of the paper. The headline "Scrimgeour Succeeds Fudge" sparkled at the top. "Would you leave that on my desk, Minerva? And tell Rufus that I will speak with him shortly."

"Of course," she said, placing a tender kiss on his forehead before exiting their bedroom. The headmaster stood and quickly pulled on a clean set of robes. He winced slightly as his the bones in his neck popped when he turned his head. "I'm getting too old for this," he mumbled as he walked into his office. As expected, the head of the new Minister of Magic was sitting in the fireplace.

"Rufus," said, Dumbledore pleasantly, pulling up a chair in front of the hearth. "How have you been?"

"Quite busy since this morning, actually," replied Scrimgeour. "The Ministry is abuzz right now. The International Confederation of Wizards wants to have another meeting, and there's a lot to get done without all of that."

"So soon? Who asked to reconvene? Surely not anyone from the British seats?"

"Oh, no, no, Dumbledore; you, as the Supreme Mugwump, would be the first to know if that was the case. It's the Bulgarians that wanted to reconvene. Apparently, they are worried about the increased Dark activity in their country since You-Know-Who's return, and they have the French backing them up. They claim to have evidence that some of the Dark wizards in Bulgaria have snuck across the Austrian border and are planning to round up the giant colonies in the Alps for an attack on the French Ministry. And, I must admit, it sounds quite possible."

"Probable, even," said the headmaster. "Will the representative from Liechtenstein be present this time?"

"I believe so. I was last informed that he has made a full recovery from the injuries he obtained in last month's massacre."

"Good. Have you been in contact with the Irish Minister?"

"I spoke with him a few hours ago. He asked about you."

"Really, now?"

"Yes. He wanted to know if you had been reinstated as Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump yet. He said that it was about time when I told him that you were."

Dumbledore laughed. "I take it he will also be present at the reconvening?"

"I believe so."

"Just one question, Rufus. It is wise to hold a meeting for the International Confederation of Wizards here in Britain with all that is currently going on? Wouldn't it be wiser to take it over to Bulgaria or France? They are the ones that wanted to reconvene in the first place, right?"

"The Bulgarians don't want to run the risk of an attack on the Confederation, which they believe is likely to happen if the meeting is held in their country."

"And the French?"

"They don't want to let any foreign wizards through their borders."

"I see."

"Lovely, isn't it?"

"Quite. But back to the matter at hand, Rufus. I'm sure you didn't just call me to talk about the happenings at the Ministry of Magic."

"Perceptive as ever, are we, Albus?"

"Perhaps."

Scrimgeour smiled. "I'll take that as a 'yes,' then. I called to ask for a favor."

"A favor? Such as?"

"I would like to speak with Mr. Potter."

The headmaster looked thoughtful for a moment. "Why?"

"He has it in mind to become an Auror, doesn't he? That's what his fifth year job choice selection says."

"You know, Rufus, Cornelius tried this on me right after Voldemort's return was publicly confirmed, although, I must say, you are a better tactician than him."

"What do you – ? "

"You want Harry to promote the Ministry."

Scrimgeour blinked. "Well, not necessarily, Albus – "

"No."

"But I – "

"No. Harry is not a mascot for the Ministry. It is not his job to sway the public eye in your favor. And even if I did allow for you to meet him, he would not consent anyway."

"But everyone knows that we will need a strong government during this time of war, and what better way to gain public confidence than to prove that the Ministry is capable of getting the job done?"

"How would having Harry vouch for the Ministry prove its capability?"

"That's just it, Albus. If Mr. Potter were to let the public know that the Ministry has everything under control – "

"But Harry does not believe that the Ministry is in control. He believes that the Ministry has _not_ been in control ever since last summer. Harry would say no such thing until he was positive that it was true and there was sufficient evidence for it. It pains me to say this, but I have yet to see proof that the Ministry has control over _anything_."

"Are you insulting me, Dumbledore?" asked Scrimgeour, his eyes narrowing.

"Certainly not, Rufus. I am confident that you are doing everything in your power to prepare the Ministry for this war, but you have only been Minister for a few hours. It will take more than that to rectify much of the damage that was done over the past year."

"Can't we compromise?"

"No."

"Surely there must be some way to get Mr. Potter to agree?"

"Listen to me, Rufus!" said the headmaster as he stood. He looked rather menacing. "Harry is an underage wizard; he is barely sixteen years-old! He is not a pawn for the Ministry to play with, for any reason whatsoever!"

"Well," Scrimgeour huffed, "I see that you are not going to change your mind. I'll just have to find another way to contact Mr. Potter."

"Good luck," said Dumbledore. "He is _very_ well-protected."

The Minister of Magic threw the other wizard a death glare before his head disappeared with a _pop!_

The headmaster sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "Why couldn't Cornelius have listened to me in the first place?" He walked over to the sofa and slumped down, rubbing his temples.

"How is the new Minister?" asked McGonagall as she walked into the office. The Transfigurations teacher looked at her husband and went over to him quickly. "Albus?" she whispered with concern, sitting down on the sofa. "Are you all right? Should I ask Severus to come up?"

"No, Minerva, I am fine. Just, please, stay with me. The International Confederation of Wizards is to reconvene soon, and I am not sure that you and I will have much time together for leisure for a while. To answer your initial question, Rufus is a definite upgrade, but he still thinks like Cornelius on some things," he murmured softly.

"How so?" she asked. McGonagall pulled her husband towards her. She let his head rest on her chest so that he was reclining against her.

"He wanted Harry to shine a good light on the Ministry." He smiled slightly as a hand snaked its way down to his waist. Dumbledore covered the hand with one of his slightly larger ones, and he sighed in contentment as another hand ran through his hair. "Rufus was not pleased when I told him that Harry would not do such a thing."

"Well of course Potter wouldn't do such a thing! Why should he? It's not his job!"

"That's what I told Rufus, but he was not happy with that response."

"How sad; our new Minister is not looking too capable, is he?"

"Rufus just has a lot on his plate right now, Minerva. He was an excellent Head of the Auror Office. He just needs some time to settle in."

"But do we have time, Albus?"

The headmaster sighed. "No, Minerva," he said, closing his eyes. "We don't."

------------------------------------

So, what'd'ya think? Please tell me! You know that purple button is calling your name. Press it, it won't bite…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine, okay?

Hey guys!

I know, I know…I took forever AGAIN! My only defense is that we were in final rehearsals for our most recent dance concert, _Déjà Vu 3_. Also, I tried to post this last night, but the site wouldn't let me! GRRRR! Anyway, I'll understand if you're mad at me, but I hope you'll stick with this story all the same.

I'm thinking that there will be only two more chapters after this one. I have a way to round it off nicely, but there are some people that want me to keep going. Any thoughts and/or ideas?

Thanks for sticking with me, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 11: Leaving Again

Minerva McGonagall opened her eyes slowly. A gentle streak of sunlight was seeping through the curtains, glazing the sheets with a lazy glow. The Transfigurations teacher sighed contently as she thought about finally getting a "good night's rest" with her husband. Stretching happily, she rolled over to…a blank space.

McGonagall blinked. "This has to stop happening," she sighed, rolling out of bed. The Transfigurations teacher sat up and pushed herself out of bed, pulling on a pair of robes that had been carelessly discarded the night before. "Albus? Albus, where are you?"

"In the office, Minerva," came a muffled voice.

"Well, at least he's still at Hogwarts," she muttered, opening the door.

The scene that met her as she walked into the Head's office was surprising. The usually clean workplace that her husband normally kept was in disarray: papers were spewed across the desk and on the floor; books that had been pulled off the bookshelves were lying open on the carpet; and many of the silver instruments that sat quietly on their shelves were humming, shaking, and vibrating. Dumbledore was sitting behind the desk reading a thick, black-bound book, his nose nearly skimming the pages.

"Albus?" she tried tentatively. He showed no sign that he had heard her. "Albus?"

The headmaster looked up. "Sorry, love, I didn't hear you come in."

The Transfigurations teacher walked over to the desk. "What are you doing?"

"Pardon?"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh. Finding a way to defeat Voldemort."

"Excuse me?"

"Finding a way to defeat Voldemort."

She sat down across from him. "You mean you don't know already?" asked McGonagall slowly.

"I've had an idea of how to ever since the end of the first war, but I was not entirely sure about the steps that Voldemort took to try to defeat death. I believe that now I understand his methods better."

"So you are merely confirming your assumptions?"

"Something like that. It has been difficult."

"Why is that?"

"Not many people who knew the boy Tom Riddle wish to discuss their experiences with him. Furthermore, those who knew him as the man Voldemort are even fewer and less willing to reflect upon him."

"Why do you want to know about Tom Riddle? You taught him when he was a student here. Surely you knew him then?"

"I did, Minerva, but I only knew him as a student that I felt I needed to keep an eye on. Not even I knew what he would grow up to be when we first met."

"You haven't answered my first question."

"I'm sorry, love, what was it that you asked?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Albus Dumbledore, you know what I asked! Why do you want to know about Tom Riddle? What is it about him that you're interested in?"

"All Dark wizards have a beginning. As you may or may not know, Tom Riddle was born in a Muggle orphanage, the son of a handsome Muggle from Little Hangleton and a witch descended from Salazar Slytherin."

"May I ask what that has to do with defeating him?"

"His lowly beginning laid the foundation for all of his current attributes: his friendless nature, his sense of independence, his disgust for his common name, his bullying tendencies, his habit of collecting items of significant value or importance – "

"Items of significant value or importance?"

"Yes, Minerva, items of significant value or importance. If I am correct in my thinking, I believe this attribute will be most important to discovering his weakness."

"How so?"

"All in due time, my dear."

"You _are_ going to tell me, aren't you?"

"I wasn't going to at first," he began slowly.

The Transfigurations teacher narrowed her eyes. "And what about now?"

"Oh, don't look at me like that, Minerva, I only said that I wasn't going to tell you at first! I originally intended to find a way to destroy him on my own, but now I know that that cannot be the case. There are other factors that must be taken into account when it comes to Voldemort's defeat."

"Like Mr. Potter, you mean?"

"Precisely," said Dumbledore. "Harry's place in all of this is of the utmost importance."

"Because of the prophecy?"

"You can look at it like that. But in addition to Harry being involved in Voldemort's destruction, there are others that will need to assist him."

"I take it Severus is one of them?"

The headmaster smiled. "You know me too well. Other members of the Order may also be aiding him in his mission."

"Remus?"

"Perhaps, but as Remus is currently spying for us in the werewolf underground, he may be unable to help. But you, my dear, will also be required. If I am unable to help him, you will need to in my place."

McGonagall rose to her feet. "You had better not be suggesting what I think you are suggesting – "

"I am not immortal, Minerva."

"Neither am I, but you shouldn't go throwing your life away – "

"I am not – "

"You speak as if you are about to die – "

"Anything can happen during times like these – "

"We've lived through a war before this one – "

"I am getting old – "

"You are not – "

"My reflexes are not what they used to be – "

"You are still greater than most – "

"Minerva," said Dumbledore gently, rising and walking around the desk. "You do not need to argue with me," he said, taking her hands in his slightly larger ones.

"I do," she said, refusing to meet his gaze. "You are being foolish. And you are speaking nonsense."

"It is not nonsense. I really could die."

"I know," said the Transfigurations teacher, her voice cracking as she leant against the headmaster's chest, "but must you remind me of that now?"

"Of course not," he said, running a hand over her back. "I'm sorry."

Unfortunately, their peaceful moment was interrupted by a knock. "Enter," said Dumbledore, loosening his hold on his wife.

"Headmaster," said Severus Snape as the door swung open, "did you find – ?"

"I believe I did."

"Good. I looked into your suspicions – "

"And?"

The Potions Master hesitated. "Does Minerva – ?"

"You may say whatever you need to in front of her, yes."

"It is somewhere in Little Hangleton, and I believe that it is probably in the place you suggested."

"Excellent!" said Dumbledore, pulling out his twelve-handed watch. "I should be able to destroy it by nightfall if I depart now."

"You're leaving again!" asked McGonagall indignantly.

"I'll be back by tonight," he said, summoning his traveling cloak with a flick of his wand.

"But Albus – "

Before the Transfigurations teacher could say anything else, Dumbledore spun around, pulled her to him, and kissed her softly. When he finally released her, her cheeks were very pink. "I know you don't like it," he said, kissing her again as he ran a hand through her hair, "but I have to go." The headmaster brought her hands to his face and kissed them both. "Will you wait for me?"

"Of course I will," she said. "Just…please hurry back."

"I shall do all in my power to ensure a quick return. Severus, I may need your assistance upon my return, so would you be so kind as to wait for me also?"

The younger wizard raised an eyebrow. "Only if you promise to never snog your wife in front of me ever again."

"Thank you, Severus," said the headmaster, smiling as he shut the door behind him.

"Sometimes I do not understand him," sighed Snape. He turned around to see the Transfigurations teacher still glued to the floor. "And you…do I even want to know?" asked the Potions Master, spotting the apparent blush on McGonagall's face. "No, I do not want to know," he finally decided, exiting the headmaster's office and leaving the Transfigurations teacher standing alone.

------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading, everyone! Remember, let me know if you have any ideas for this story, and please review (that pretty purple button has your name on it, so press it)!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** After twelve chapters, I still don't own Harry Potter. It's all J.K. Rowling's, guys…

Hey guys!

I know…it's been a ridiculous five months since I updated, and I know that I said there might be two more chapters, but this is the last one. I didn't want to try to stretch it into two chapters and be unhappy with my work, so this is the grand finale of _The Burdens of a Lioness_. I'm sad to see it go, but I know I have to do this in order to be able to do another ADMM fic.

Once again, I apologize for taking so long to update the last few chapters. I've been applying for college, doing homework, finishing and getting ready for another dance concert, studying for academic competitions, auditioning for company and Miss Hawaii, getting ready for my trip to Japan next month, recovering from a cold, and a whole bunch of other stuff. It's all paid off, though. I got into the college I wanted to go to (I'm not altogether ready to leave home just yet), and I got a four-year, 100 percent tuition scholarship! Yay! And our Japan Team won second place in a competition we were in this weekend and we won a five day trip to Japan this summer, so we're going to Japan twice this year (once with my school and once with all the other teams that won)! As you can see, a lot has happened this weekend….

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

saiyanwizardgurl

Chapter 12: Moving Forward

The soft scratching of a quill on parchment had died with the sun's setting. Green eyes gazed gloomily out the window, which was glazed with the flickering from the fire. Minerva McGonagall sat sideways in her chair with her head leaning against the back. She sighed for the umpteenth time that hour as she shifted in her seat.

The Transfigurations teacher stood up suddenly and walked to the window. She leaned against the frame and gazed outside. _The stars are bright tonight,_ she thought, trying to take her mind off her husband. Unfortunately, her plan did not work too well; the twinkling of the stars reminded her too much of his eyes.

McGonagall stood upright and took to pacing in front of the fire. She felt the warmth of the flickering flames on her skin, but she still felt cold. Or she thought she did, at least. The Transfigurations teacher was shaking enough. She sank back into the chair behind her desk and subconsciously drew her arms around herself.

She was so distracted that she barely heard the knock on her office door. "Come in," she said softly.

The door swung open. "Minerva."

She looked up. Severus Snape stood in the doorway, looking slightly disheveled. "How may I help you?"

"I thought you should know that the headmaster has returned."

"Oh! Thank you very much." She stood up and forced herself to walk calmly towards the door that connected her private quarters to the ones she shared with her husband.

"He's not in his rooms," said the Potions Master quietly as he watched her.

McGonagall stopped. "So then he's in his office?"

"No, he is not. I've come here to take you to him."

The Transfigurations teacher narrowed her eyes. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Let's go."

"Severus – "

But Snape was already walking out of the room. McGonagall, in her haste to follow the Potions Master, tripped on the rug. "Oof! Hey! Wait for me!"

When she poked her head out of her office, she saw the edge of a pair of back robes flutter around the corner. "Severus!" She had to run down two long hallways before she finally caught up with the younger wizard. "Severus!" she called again. This time he stopped and looked back at her. She nearly crashed into him. "Severus! What's going on?"

"He wants to see you," he said as he began to stride down the hall again.

"I want to see him too," she said, catching up to him and matching his pace, "but where are we going?"

"We are almost there."

"But you haven't answered _any_ of my questions."

"Minerva, be quiet. He may be sleeping."

"Sleeping? But I thought you said – "

The Transfigurations teacher looked around; they were outside the Hospital Wing. "He was exhausted when he returned, so – "

"Why are we here, Severus? What happened to Albus?"

"Calm down – "

"_Calm down?!?! _How can I calm down? You haven't told me anything! I don't know – "

"Minerva!" said Snape sternly. He stopped himself when he saw that the witch in front of him looked like she was going to cry. "Minerva, Albus told you that he was looking for a way to defeat the Dark Lord. Both you and I know that a task of that caliber is no small feat because there are countless dangers involved. He returned earlier, but he had sustained an injury."

"What – ?"

"I've managed to stabilize him, but there is some permanent damage."

"Permanent damage?" asked McGonagall weakly.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"His right hand has been injured by a strong curse or perhaps by a series of strong curses guarding a – " He stopped.

"A what, Severus?"

"Perhaps I should just let you see him." He pushed open the door quietly and moved aside to let her in.

She saw him as soon as the initial shock of hospital white cleared from her eyes. Dumbledore's midnight blue robes stood out against the bed sheets. The Transfigurations teacher stepped into the ward slowly and made her way over to her husband's bed almost as if she was in a trance. He seemed so far away as he lay motionless. When see stood over him, she noticed the slight paleness of his skin and the tint of pink barely visible in his cheeks. McGonagall reached out tentatively to touch his face, but she drew back before her hand made contact. "What happened to him, Severus?"

"I'm not too sure myself," said the Potions Master, walking up to the bedside. "From what I understand, he was looking for a way to defeat the Dark Lord somewhere in Little Hangleton."

"Little Hangleton? What could possibly be there?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but you know that the headmaster is always trying to make connections with the Dark Lord and his past."

"Do you know if he succeeded?"

"I think he did," said Snape. "But he paid a price, as you can clearly see."

The Potions Master started slightly when the Transfigurations teacher grabbed onto his arm for comfort. "Sorry," she whispered, letting it go quickly.

He sighed. "Shall I tell Poppy that you will be waiting with him?"

"It's not necessary," said McGonagall, conjuring up a chair. "I'm sure she'll find out soon enough."

Snape nodded and turned to leave. He stopped at the door. "Don't worry too much, Minerva. You will only make Albus worry."

The Transfigurations teacher gave a small smile that did not quite reach her eyes. "Thank you, Severus."

……………………………

She could not sleep. It was late, and all other Hogwarts inhabitants were sleeping silently (except maybe Peeves), but she was not. She felt lethargy prick at the corners of her eyes every now and then, but she fought the temptation to close them. She was afraid of what her dreams would bring. She was afraid that she would see Albus alone in some desolate town far away, hurt and in need of help. She did not want to see him battered, worn, bruised, beaten, bleeding, utterly broken. She was scared of what she would see, and so she remained awake.

"Minerva?" She looked up. Even though it was quite dark, she could see something moving in the confines of the curtains. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" she whispered indignantly. "What am I doing here?! You should know perfectly well what I'm doing here, and if you weren't already injured, I would hex you, Albus Dumbledore!" she exclaimed, whipping open the curtains to let in the moonlight.

She regretted her actions immediately when she saw him flinch. "I'm sorry, Minerva; I'm still a little drowsy. Where are we?"

"The hospital wing."

"Oh, that's right. How long have I been here?"

"A few hours."

"Not too bad, then," he said, yawning widely.

"How can you say that?"

"I'm alive, aren't I?"

"Yes, but only just!" she raged as she began to pace in front of the bed. "Do you know how scared I was?! Do you know how _worried_ I've been?!"

"Minerva, calm down – "

"Don't you 'Minerva, calm down' me! What in Merlin's name were you doing?!"

"I told you that I was finding a way to defeat Voldemort – "

"And how were you precisely going to go about doing that? By getting yourself killed?"

"Of course not. I just did not expect that things would be so…messy." He winced as he pulled his right hand into his lap. It was bandaged heavily, and a dark tinge could be seen at the edge near his wrist. "At least the arm is no longer black."

McGonagall stopped pacing and stared widely at the injury. "How could you go head on into this without being prepared?"

"I was prepared. Now sit down and stop lurking," said the headmaster. "You'll work yourself to death."

"You're one to talk," muttered the Transfigurations teacher, but she sat down on the bed by her husband.

"There now, Minerva," said Dumbledore, wrapping an arm around her and smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Everything will be just fine."

"What's going on, Albus? _Please_ tell me what's going on. You know I hate being in the dark."

"Minerva – "

"Please?"

The headmaster sighed. "I wanted to wait – "

"Albus – "

"But I can see that that won't do." He turned to her, and his expression became very serious. "Would you happen to know what a Horcrux is?"

McGonagall blinked. "A what?"

"I'll take that as a 'no,' then. A Horcrux is any object that is used to conceal part of one's soul."

The Transfigurations teacher opened her mouth as if to speak, but closed it again contemplatively. After a few moments, her eyebrows rose in realization. "So Voldemort has a Horcrux?"

"I wish he did," said the headmaster. "You see, I believe he has more than one."

"More than – ? Is that possible?!"

"I didn't think so at first, but he has found a way to do it."

"Are you certain?"

"Do you recall the incident involving the Chamber of Secrets?"

"How could I forget, Albus? Hogwarts almost closed because of that."

"Correct. Do you remember what caused this episode?"

"A possessed Ginny Weasley, but we know that she was not responsible – "

"Do you recall how she came about being possessed?"

"She said something about a diary – "

"And who had the diary belonged to?"

"Tom Riddle, but I don't see what…." She stopped. "Do you mean to tell me that part of Voldemort's soul was in that diary? That was what Ginny Weasley was possessed by?"

"I do, and I also believe that there are more Horcruxes out there in addition to the diary."

"How many more?" she asked, turning to look him fully in the eye.

He sighed. "Five."

"He split his soul into six parts?!"

"Not six parts, Minerva. Seven. A piece of his soul remains in his new body, but he has made six Horcruxes to house the other parts. The diary was one."

"So then you've destroyed a second?" she asked, placing a hand on his right forearm.

"I have," he said as he placed a hand over hers. "And as soon as Poppy releases me, I will be searching for the next. If I am correct, there are four more Horcruxes out there, and Voldemort will not die as long as at least one of them still exists. They must all be destroyed before anyone can hope to destroy him."

"Will there be anything left of you by then?"

"I hope so. Don't look at me like that, Minerva, I'm only kidding," he added hastily as his wife's eyes narrowed.

She sighed. "Who else knows about these Horcruxes?"

"Voldemort's most loyal supporters have been made privy to this; Severus told me so himself. And now you know. And soon Harry will have to know, and he will have to be prepared for what is to come."

"How will you do that? Lessons with Severus again?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Severus asked me the same thing. No, there's too much animosity between those two. I will be giving Harry lessons. Needless to say, Severus was thrilled to hear that."

"I'm sure he was," said the Transfigurations teacher as she settled herself closer to her husband. "So what will you do now?"

"The only thing I can do, my dear. Move forward."

"Move forward?"

"Yes. In a few months, the school will be bustling with students again, and we will need to protect them from what lurks outside the castle walls. Until then, all we can do is prepare and hope that that will be enough."

"And if it isn't?"

"Then we'll continue to stand against Voldemort as we always have, and we will not stop until he is no more."

"Will you let me help you?" she asked as she looked up at him.

He smiled down at her. "Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Then I guess I will have to let you help me."

"You're too kind, Headmaster," she said, kissing him softly.

"On the contrary, my dear professor," he said, kissing her back, "it's quite the other way around."

FINITE

* * *

A big, big THANK YOU to all who have read and stuck with this story, and another big, big THANK YOU to all who took the time to review and give me suggestions. I really could not do any of this without all your help and support. I appreciate all reviews (unless you're gonna cuss me out or give me flames), and I would be thrilled if you just left me a few comments. Thanks again everyone, and I look forward to reading and writing more fan fiction!

Until we meet again…


End file.
